


Two Idiots and a Tea Shop

by IndigoDream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoDream/pseuds/IndigoDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is the owner of a little tea shop and Bilbo is favorite costumer and its's only fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Idiots and a Tea Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> It's my first Hobbit Fanfiction and English is not my first language so forgive me if there is still mistakes!  
> Forgive the title I have literally no idea how to name it!

_Erebor_ was the little typical tea-shop in the little town of Hobbiton. It was a cozy place painted in deep green like a dark emerald, with a little comfy couch in the left corner and a little bookshelf next to it. And it was Bilbo Baggins' second favorite place in the entire world - right after Bag End. So it was absolutely no surprise when he came each day except Sunday - shop closed. The little man was a historical writer and loved working in the tea-shop, feeling at ease there, surrounded by books and tea.

 

The owner, Thorin Oakenshield, was a man who rarely smiled, except at his family and strangely enough Bilbo. Thorin always seemed to be brooding but had a talent with tea. And it helped the man quite a lot to be as handsome as he was. Blue eyes, black hair, broad shoulders... Quite a sight for all the young of the village. And for Bilbo, not that he was ready to admit it. He employed two young men, his nephews, Kíli and Fíli, both full of mischief but terribly sweet.

 

So, when Bilbo entered the shop on a snowy afternoon, it was no surprise at all. He had his laptop under his arm, a bag full of paper in his hand and was smiling widely.

 

"Hello there!"

"Mister Boggins!"

"By Yavanna, Kíli, three years I've come here telling you it's Baggins and you can call me Bilbo after all!"

He laughed with the dark haired waiter and smiled at Thorin.

 

"Hello Mister Oakenshield."

"You could call me Thorin, Mister Baggins."

 

The little man laughed again.

 

"When you call me Bilbo, Thorin Oakenshield! "

Both men smiled at each other, a wide smile for Bilbo and a tinier for Thorin, until they heard a chuckle to their right. Bilbo turned to see Fíli, a smile tugging his lips.

 

"Nice to see you Bilbo."

"Same my dear Fíli! What are you cooking that smells so good?"

"Ah, I'm cooking for you, mister Writer! But I won't tell you! Now I have to go, unless you want it burnt!"

Bilbo smiled once again and went to sit in his corner, or the one he had started considering as it. He sat happily in the couch and opened his laptop, put some documents on the table and some pens before starting his work.

 

From his place behind the counter, Thorin watched the little man with a now-familiar flutter in his chest. He was certainly the most adorable thing the tea-shop owner had ever seen. Unruly honey curls matched with green eyes and sharp cheekbones that contrasted with his plump body, which looked too comfortable for Thorin's mind. The little man was circling, highlighting and copying words and dates and Thorin watched with attention, almost forgetting his tea.

 

"Uncle, is Bilbo's tea ready?"

He was almost startled by the sound and turned to his nephew.

 

"Almost. You can bring it to him in two minutes."

Kíli laughed a bit and smiled widely at his uncle, a bright shiny smile on the lips.

 

"Will not. Fíli just asked for my help so you will have to give Bilbo his tea yourself!"

Thorin sighed deeply, knowing his nephews had trapped him. If he had to face the little man in his reindeer sweater, he was certainly going to blush like a maiden and stutter at every word. He poured the tea in the best cup he had and with a glare at his nephews took the plate they gave him for Bilbo. He stopped four times before reaching the cute curly-haired man's table and was unnoticed until he cleared his throat.

 

"Oh, Thorin! Yavanna, I lost myself in work once again, didn't I? Put this here, please!"

Bilbo managed to put a sort of order to his table and showed Thorin where to put the cup and the little cakes.

 

"I'm afraid your nephews are overestimating my capacity to eat! Care to join me to eat?"

Thorin nodded, words refusing to reach his mouth, and sat down, facing the young author. Bilbo smiled at him and started eating his favorite one, a lemon pie. Thorin watched the mouth of the man swallow the little cake and felt himself blush. He quickly turned his eyes away and took a tiny chocolate cake before stuffing it in his mouth rapidly.

 

Little did he know the other man was doing the same. He watched Thorin's hair with a slight blush, fancying in his head a domestic scene where he would have to braid it, long as it was. He was quietly daydreaming when he noticed the man turning his eyes back to him and their eyes locked together.

 

Thorin would have instantly broken this off, if he hadn't see Bilbo's cheeks redden while watching him. It was a strange feeling he had. He wasn't even sure if the man was interested in him. If the man could be interested in him. Surely, he couldn't have the luck to have found someone who shared his attraction to the same sex and his love for tea. No. It wasn't possible, wasn't it? But this look on Bilbo's face... Maybe...? No. Thorin didn't want his hopes to rise for nothing. It would be too painful to face a rejection from the little curly haired man.

 

Bilbo was lost. The plate of food in front of him was forgotten, something that happened rarely, and he was drowning in the icy eyes of the shop's owner. He could read the man's hesitation in his eyes and it made him smile in his head. A noise startled him and both men realized it was the bell of the shop, announcing new costumers. Thorin jumped from his seat and Bilbo sighed at the emptiness in front of him after he left. He went back to his work, occupying his mind with what he could, trying to ignore the lingering glances of Thorin on him during the day and, when he rose to leave the little tea-shop, an almost inaudible sigh was heard.

 

Thorin watched Bilbo leave, his note on his table, a joyous goodbye thrown to his nephews and a (he wasn't sure but he hoped it was real and not only in his head) blushing glance from behind the glass-door.

 

"Uncle?"

Kíli's call brought him back to earth and he turned his head to his nephew, who had a mischievous smile on his lips, which announced nothing good for his uncle.

 

"I believe this is for you. I found it on Bilbo's table..."

He gave a little paper to Thorin, who took it rather slowly and waited for his nephews to be in the kitchen before reading the words scribbled in a messy writing on the paper.

 

 

**Dinner at mine's at seven? Don't be late. Bag-End, at the top of the hill.**

 

Thorin knew he smiled like a fool and his nephews were grinning behind the kitchen door, but none of that really mattered. He had a date, and he had to look good for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I may do a sequel to this one-shot, tell me if you think it's a good idea!


End file.
